


Everything

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, snape/lily - Freeform, snarry, snarry and snily, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape loved Lily. Snape lost Lily. Snape loves Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Pairing:** Snarry and Snily  
 **File Size:** 40 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Everything"  
 **Artist:** Lifehouse  
 **Summary:** Snape loved Lily. Snape lost Lily. Snape loves Harry.  
 **Warning:** DH Spoilers, lots of OTP footage, Bisexual!Snape

[Download Everything](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Everything.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Everything on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/08/01/everything/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Everything.wmv)


End file.
